


cult classics

by taffeta



Series: hot soup [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lou: so are we gonna smash or, M/M, Minor dirty talk, before battle nexus, draxum: this is a good movie, honestly its more like Lou trying to talk dirty but failing miserably, tang shen is mentioned but not in this, there's cuddling in this, this series has none continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffeta/pseuds/taffeta
Summary: It's 1998 and you're chilling your alien demon mutant boyfriend, watching one of your bff's old movies. Your heart is full.Lou Jitsu and Baron Draxum have a movie night.





	cult classics

One of Tang Shen's older movies plays in the background as they're lounging on the couch; her second time in a film, if not her very first. He's torn between ' _aww_ '-ing at this younger bright-eyed version of his best friend, and being absolutely disgusted by the fact that they casted someone at least twenty years older than then nineteen year old Tang Shen as her love interest.

"We met right after this," Lou said. They've been acquaintances for a time, then lovers, and after all of it he's still not used to the way Draxum's heart beats. How much slower it is compared to his own. At most, half a minute passes before Lou can feel his heart contract again; he's counted, in the early, still hours of the morning as they lie together. 

"Really?" He doesn't sound too interested, but Lou continues regardless, pressing the side of his face against Draxum's broad, turquoise chest. He's sitting comfortable in the alien's ( _demon? mutant? Lou has never bothered to ask what_ exactly _he is and where he's from and Draxum's never bothered to tell him_ ) lap, one arm draped over two big blue shoulders and the other knuckle deep in a bucket of instant popcorn.

"Mhm. At the wrap party," Lou smiled, that night forever etched into his memories, "It was this real lame get-together at some dumb fancy Italian place. We decided to split. Went to some club in SoHo. That night I got two parking tickets, _and_ a D.U.I. The rest was history."

"You two get into trouble far too often." Draxum teased, shaking his head. The corners of his mouth lifted into an almost-grin, and Lou gave in to the sudden, overwhelming urge to kiss that part of his body.

"Trouble was how _we_ met." He countered. Lou ran his fingers through Draxum's hair, and pressed his lips to the side of his neck.

"I did not say it was necessarily a bad thing." Draxum countered.

The rain was coming down outside; not storming, necessarily, but the pitter-patter of dropshad been lulling Lou to sleep for some time. It was getting late and Lou's eyes were getting heavy; he struggled against the oncoming wave of unconsciousness. 

"The script leaves something to be desired," Draxum's voice was rumbly and soft and felt like heaven against the side of Lou's face, "but the scenes of combat are extremely well done."

Lou Jitsu opened his eyes fully and peered at the screen; sure enough, the final fight was in full swing, and the main character ( _Michael something or other? he was a  big deal back in the day)_  was surrounded, outnumbered by five or six more men, but throwing punches and kicks left and right. Lou's seen the movie a hundred times, has seen movies just like that one thousands of times, but there's something in Draxum's wide-eyed excitement that makes him feel like he's seeing it anew.

"The fights are choreographed," he murmured, still resting comfortably against Draxum's skin, "I mean, some of those guys are real martial artists, but they aren't really fighting each other."

"I suppose they are," Draxum admitted, sounding a bit sheepish at his excitement. "Still. It's fascinating to see the kinesthesis of the human form. The way those who are streamlined for combat move."

"Take me to bed and I'll show you how 'streamlined for combat' my body can be." Lou wrapped his legs around Draxum's middle ( _and still couldn't get his feet to touch god this man was large_ ) and tugged on his horns, pulling him down so he could look him in the eyes. A dangerous move for anyone who wasn't Lou Jitsu, but Draxum acquiesced without a word.

"And while we're at it, I'll throw in a lesson on kinesthetics for free." he whispered in Baron Draxum's ear, and went in for a kiss, which Draxum most definitely did not protest to.

"You humans are so full of surprises." he stood up, movie long forgotten about and Lou Jitsu tightly wrapped around his body, hoisting the movie star up so his long, blue fingers were firmly against his ass and his arms around Draxum's neck.

Lou opened his mouth and Draxum pressed his lips against them, kissing him softly; Lou tasted the tang of oranges against Draxum's tongue, and it made him shudder.

"If you try to make a bad sex pun out of that, I'm making you top tonight." Draxum said as they parted.

For the first time that night, Lou Jitsu had nothing to say. He grinned instead, and burrowed his head into Draxum's shoulder, as he turned off the TV and carried them into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> are those horns on draxum's head like part of a helmet or
> 
> well i made it a part of his anatomy in this kek


End file.
